The instant invention relates generally to hand held transparency projectors and more specifically it relates to a logo projector.
Numerous hand held transparency projectors have been provided in the prior art that are adapted to project images from film strips by battery operated light sources through lens systems. For example, U.S. Pat. Nos. 3,756,710 to Taylor; 4,396,262 to Laizans et al. and Des. 264,344 to Miller et al all are illustrative of such prior art. While these units may be suitable for the particular purpose to which they address, they would not be as suitable for the purpose of the present invention as hereafter described.